Santa Baby, I Want For Christmas Is You
by princessg101
Summary: A merry hotly Christmas to all and to all a good read!


Santa Baby, All I Want For Christmas Is You

**A/N: Hey guys, here's my gift to you, pure unadulterated fluff to keep you warm and cozy on these cold winter nights. **

Emily hummed to herself while fixing another ornament to a branch. It was her first Christmas with Aaron and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. It had been such a long time since she'd celebrated Christmas properly with anyone and she felt especially blessed to be sharing the experience with the man she loved more than anything. Aaron was everything she ever wanted and then some; kind, loving, sweet – she heard paper rip and a curse – and all thumbs when it came to wrapping. She abandoned the tree for a moment to look in on Hotch in his room. There was her esteemed unit chief sitting on the floor in a veritable sea of wrinkled wrapping paper and ribbons. "Need some help there honey?"

"What do you think?" Hotch looked up at her with a disgruntled expression. Emily giggled and sat down in front of him.

"Let me see," she took the object he was trying to wrap and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't say it Em," Aaron shook his head.

"So…" Emily drew out the word. "After countless unsubs, dealing with uncooperative police departments and politicians, the thing that finally gets you is a box of chocolate?"

For all his years as a lawyer Aaron's brilliant defence was, "It's a circle!"

"Yeahhhh," Emily patted his shoulder. "Hand me the cellophane paper, I'll show you a cheat." Hotch watched with a clearly abused pride as she covered the box with a large piece of opaque cellophane then gathered it at bottom, twisting and securing it with piece of ribbon. She cut the excess off then taped down the little bit at the end. She flipped it back over and presented it to him, "There you go."

"What did I ever do without you?" Hotch kissed her cheek.

Emily blushed, "Probably bought square boxes of chocolate. Why don't you take a break?"

"Good idea," Hotch got up and dusted himself off. He helped her up, "Finished the tree yet?"

"Nope, I came to save you."

"My hero," Hotch said dryly. "Let's finish it up." They walked back to the tree and resumed decorating. Hotch switched on the radio and as luck would have it Emily's all-time favourite Christmas song Santa Baby came on. She laughed and began to sing along, attempting Eartha's sultry tone. Aaron shook his head and tugged her into a clear space and they began to sway to the music. What really surprised Emily was that Aaron knew every line and sang a little too as they turned and twisted. Emily pulled him closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Em?" Hotch murmured into her hair. "Aren't we supposed to be doing something?"

"Oh yeah," Emily looked up semi-guiltily at the tree. "Ah well, we'll get to it. The holidays are supposed to be peaceful and happy."

"Actually I was hoping that after the tree was done I could give you an early present." Emily leaned back in his arms, her eyes sparked with interest.

"I don't suppose I could persuade you to give it to me now?"

Hotch shook his head, "You could try but you wouldn't succeed. There's a reason for it." The jazzy tune ended and he dipped her with flourish eliciting laughs from his companion.

"Alright, alright," Emily giggled. "You win, only because you're such a smooth dancer." They returned to their task and after arguing about placement of certain ornaments and a tinsel fight, the tree was finally done and Emily was quick to point that out. "There tree is straight out of Norman Rockwell and now I believe I was promised an early Christmas gift."

"It's not much," Aaron pulled out a box with a red ribbon from his pocket. "It's kind of silly really."

"It can't be that bad," Emily took the box from him. She lifted the lid and saw a beautiful wreath ornament inside with fine golden intertwined letters spelling out _For My Love_. "It's beautiful Hotch."

Hotch scratched his head, "You don't think it's cheesy?"

"Truthfully yes," Emily admitted. "But I love it anyway." She hung it carefully on a higher branch on their tree and stood back to enjoy the effect. "It's perfect."

"No this is." Hotch stepped up behind and held her close. Just then the more upbeat chords to another song filled the room and Hotch nuzzled her neck, "Now there's another good one and I couldn't agree with it more."

"Oh really?" Emily spun to face him.

"Mhm," Hotch nodded. "Baby all I want for Christmas is you."


End file.
